Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a power supply device and, more particularly, to a power supply device with an overvoltage protection function.
Description of the Related Art
In general, a power supply device is usually used to provide an appropriate driving voltage to operate an electronic product. Various protection mechanisms, such as an overvoltage protection, may be installed to the power supply device to avoid an instable power damages the electronic products.
The power supply device may use multiple power switches to adjust the driving voltage to provide a stable driving voltage in the system operation. However, when the power switches fail accidentally, the overvoltage protection mechanism may not be enabled while the electronic product is booted in this situation. Thus the external supplied voltage may be directly inputted to the electronic product, which results m a permanent damage.